Luigi And Zelda's Mansion
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Luigi has to save his brother, again! Along with a certain green elf and Professor E. Gadd...and several Toads. But at least he doesn't have to hunt ghosts alone this time.
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted Mansion

_Since Luigi's Mansion got a remake I figured I would make this. However, this fanfic is a crossover as you can probably tell. How many video game characters are named Zelda anyway? Strangely enough Link isn't the title character in these games. It's the DiD!_

 _I'm also going to feature the Polterpup even though technically he debuted in Dark Moon. He is in the remake, after all, though technically he's an amiibo._

 **Chapter 1: Haunted Mansion**

Things were rather normal in the Mushroom Kingdom. Currently, Princess Peach was having a party.

However, she chose to invite two of her friends from a rather distant land.

They were Link and they were Zelda.

Sure enough, they heard knocking on their door.

"Hello?" asked Link.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Peach.

"Hey." said Zelda.

Though she and Zelda were somewhat different in personality, they were still friends.

Curious, Peach noticed that Zelda had a scythe.

"Where did you get that?" asked Peach. There seemed to be something magical about it.

"Oh, that...I got it from a shopkeeper who sells magical artifacts. He said that I could use it to reap people's souls...not that I would use it for anything but self-defense, of course." explained Zelda.

Peach shrugged.

As Mario was busy celebrating, he noticed that his iPhone had a new message.

He decided to read it.

Apparently, he had won a free mansion in a contest.

That sounded strangely familiar.

Now that he thought of it, hadn't he been captured the last time he went to explore the mansion that he had allegedly won in a contest?

And of course, he hadn't entered the contest in the first place.

Still, it might be ideal to head to the mansion anyways. He was rather honest and wanted to clear things up with whoever had thought that he had entered that contest he hadn't even heard of.

However, he got the feeling that it might be a trap like before. King Boo hadn't escaped from his portrait, had he?

If so, Professor E. Gadd probably would have told him about it.

He thought for a moment that maybe he shouldn't go to that mansion.

But then, he realized that, assuming King Boo had escaped, he wouldn't give up so easily on trying to trick him. He would likely keep trying until eventually, Mario was caught.

So, he decided that he would go to the mansion...but he wouldn't go alone. That would be dangerous.

For a moment, he considered bring Luigi, since he was rather experienced with catching ghosts.

However, Luigi had gone home to take a nap.

Mario shrugged.

He then noticed that Link had a lot of weapons.

Mario decided to ask him instead.

"Can you help me?" asked Mario.

Link nodded.

"I got a message saying that I won a mansion from a contest...a contest that I didn't enter in the first place." explained Mario.

Link scratched his head.

That did sound rather perplexing.

"I'd appreciate it if I had some protection..." said Mario. He wanted to be more prepared than he was the last time.

"Sure." nodded Link.

Mario leapt into the air in happiness.

Link was impressed with his jumping abilities.

Together, they set out to the mansion.

As it turned out, it happened to be look haunted.

Mario decided that maybe he should ask Professor E. Gadd. That was what he did.

However, there was a sign on the door saying he was out for lunch.

Mario and Link shrugged.

Well, they could probably take a quick look inside the mansion to see if there was any sign of King Boo.

Mario and Link entered the mansion.

Shortly afterwards, thorns blocked the entrance.

"Oh a-no..." said Mario. This WAS a trap.

They then heard the sound of King Boo laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for the same trick twice!" exclaimed King Boo.

"Actually, I figured this might be a trap, so I brought help..." said Mario.

"Oh. I guess you're smarter than I thought. However, I figured you might be harder to capture than before, so I brought help too!" shouted the king.

"That doesn't sound good..." remarked Link.

King Boo scratched his head.

"You're friends with a Christmas elf?" asked King Boo.

"I play Super Smash Bros with him!" exclaimed Mario.

King Boo shrugged.

The king of the Boos whistled, and several of his minions appeared.

It seemed that he had more henchmen than before.

Foremost was a Boo that was pink and wore a crown just like King Boo. She also had a magic wand...that was white and had a small skull on top. Apparently, that was the Boo Queen.

Also present was a golem made out of stone. He was known as the Revolting Rook.

"Well, if it isn't for the world's fattest man!" shouted the Revolting Rook.

There was also a ghost dressed in a wizard's outfit and holding a staff. He was known as the Black Bishop.

"Quite a few artisans have made artwork of you...well, now you're literally going to become art." stated the bishop.

Yet another ghost was dressed in a suit of armor. He was known as the Knavish Knight.

"Thou are in a scare of a lifetime!" shouted the knight.

Lastly, there were some Boos...which were apparently the pawns.

"Your minions are modeled after chess pieces?" asked Link.

"Well, I am a king..." noted King Boo.

Link shrugged.

The minions of King Boo began to surround them.

"Oh a-no..." remarked Mario.

"What should we do?" asked Link.

"How about enter these paintings!" exclaimed King Boo. He had been saving one for Mario's brother Luigi...but he could always ask Vincent Van Gore to make more.

King Boo pointed to two portraits that Vincent Van Gore had made.

"Vincent Van Gore? Did you escape from that-a portrait too?" asked Mario.

"To be specific, my dear friend King Boo busted me out. He has my reconnaisance!" exclaimed Vincent Van Gore.

The Revolting Rook seized Mario and Link and shoved them inside the painting.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Mario.

"I guess I shouldn't be entering haunted mansions..." noted Link.

King Boo laughed wickedly.

"Should we wait for Luigi to arrive now?" asked the bishop.

"While we wait, I have a plan in mind..." explained King Boo.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mario? Where are you?" asked Peach.

She hadn't seen him ever since he went to visit that mansion.

Something told her that he had been kidnapped.

And to make matters worse, Link had gotten missing as well.

Zelda was wondering where he had gone.

"Where's Link?" questioned Zelda.

"Maybe you should ask Luigi..." suggested Peach.

Zelda shrugged.

She decided to head to Mario's house...which was where Luigi also lived.

Zelda knocked on his door.

"Hello?" asked Luigi.

"Have you seen Link?" inquired Zelda.

Luigi shook his head. Wasn't he at the party?

"I can't find him..." said the princess.

Now that she thought of it, didn't Peach say that Luigi's brother was also missing?

"By the way, your brother has disappeared as well..." explained Zelda.

"He has? Where was he going?" asked Luigi.

"He was heading towards a mansion that he allegedly won in a contest...since when do they give out mansions in contests, anyway? I could buy a mansion but I probably wouldn't hand it out in a contest..." noted Zelda.

Besides, she already had a castle, just like a certain princess with blonde hair.

"Mamamia..." said Luigi. Could it be possible that King Boo had escaped?

If so, they could be in a lot of trouble. King Boo was probably building an army of ghosts as they spoke.

Fortunately, E. Gadd had his Poltergust for safe keeping.

It would be best to talk to him if anything happened.

Luigi decided to head to his lab, which was located in a spooky forest. Couldn't he have located his laboratory somewhere nicer?

Well, it was probably preferable to a lab that was located near an active volcano, but still.

However, Zelda stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Zelda.

"I'm-a going to visit Professor E. Gadd..I think my brother might-a have been abducted by-a ghosts!" exclaimed Luigi.

"What?" inquired the princess.

If that was the case, perhaps Link had been abducted by ghosts as well. They had both gone missing at around the same time, it seemed.

"Can I come with you?" asked Zelda.

"But it's probably-a going to be-a dangerous!" exclaimed Luigi. Those ghosts always seemed to be out to get him.

"I can live with that." answered the princess. She had encountered ghosts before.

Luigi scratched his head. He didn't want to put the princess in danger...but it would be less scary to enter the mansion with another person than to enter it alone.

"Okey dokey!" exclaimed Luigi.

Luigi and Zelda went to visit Professor E. Gadd. There was a mansion up ahead...and it was even bigger than the one that Luigi had visited previously.

As it turned out, he was just returning.

He decided to check his gallery of ghosts to see if everything was normal.

It seemed like everything was OK.

Although, something was a bit off about the portraits of King Boo as well as Vincent Van Gore.

It was probably nothing though.

"Greetings, Luigi! Did you come to visit me again?" asked Professor E. Gadd.

"We've got a situation-a here! My brother-a has been kidnapped!" shouted Luigi.

"What? But King Boo is still locked away in his painting..." said E. Gadd.

"Huh?" asked the brother.

Curious, he noticed that King Boo did seem to be inside his painting.

"If King Boo's inside his painting, then why is there a haunted mansion?" inquired Luigi.

"Ghosts create them sometimes so that they have a residence to live...well, technically they're not alive but you know what I mean." explained Professor E. Gadd.

Luigi nodded.

Even so, something didn't seem quite right.

"What's this Game Boy doing here?" asked Zelda.

"That's no ordinary Game Boy! That's the Game Boy Horror!" explained Professor E. Gadd.

"Game Boy...Horror?" questioned the princess.

Zelda turned on the device.

"Can I...use this to detect ghosts?" asked Zelda.

Professor E. Gadd nodded.

He directed her to the gallery.

Sure enough, whenever Zelda scanned a portrait, the ghost radar went off.

"Interesting..." said Zelda.

She continued using it to scan the portraits to gather information about the ghosts.

However, for some strange reason, when she scanned King Boo's portrait, she didn't get a reading.

"I'm not getting a reading on the ghost king...is that a bug?" asked Zelda.

Professor E. Gadd found that to be very peculiar.

He decided to try scanning it himself.

There was no reading.

He decided to take the portrait a closer look.

He then leapt in alarm.

As it turned out, this wasn't actually a ghost portrait. It was simply a painting of King Boo.

It turned out King Boo HAD escaped.

"Oh no! King Boo must have escaped, then left behind a portrait so I would think he was still inside of it!" exclaimed Professor E. Gadd.

"But who would be able to make a portrait like that?" asked Zelda.

Luigi decided to take a closer look at the portrait.

As it turned out, Vincent Van Gore had escaped as well.

Apparently, he was the one that designed those portraits.

"I guess he must-a have used Vincent Van Gore-a to cover his tracks!" exclaimed Luigi.

"That was rather clever..." noted Professor E. Gadd. By the time that he had noticed King Boo had escaped, he had already built a mansion. One even bigger than before.

"Wait, if King Boo has escaped, why didn't he bust out the other portrait ghosts?" inquired Zelda. He had busted out Vincent Van Gore to make Professor E. Gadd think he hadn't escaped, but he hadn't done so as well.

"Perhaps King Boo thought it was too risky to release them without amassing a new army of ghosts. Releasing them all would have likely gotten my attention, after all." noted Professor E. Gadd. If he had alerted Luigi of their escape prior to him building a new mansion, King Boo wouldn't be able to prepare for another showdown with him, which would likely mean that he would get caught by the Poltergust.

"Yeah...but what's to stop him from releasing the other portrait ghosts now? He probably already has a legion of followers at this point..." noted Zelda.

Whoever this King Boo was, she wasn't going to let him keep Link captive. Although, this was a reversal of their typical roles, now was it?

Professor E. Gadd nodded. He was going to have to find a way to defend the portraits. If King Boo managed to release them like he had done before, he'd have an even bigger army on his side.

Suddenly, they heard barking.

Trembling. Luigi answered the door.

However, as it turned out, it was simply a Polterpup. Luigi's Polterpup that is.

He happily licked him in the face.

"Couldn't you-a have just ghosted through-a the door?" asked Luigi.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" shouted Polterpup.

Apparently, he didn't want to trespass. That would frighten E. Gadd...and he had already suffered enough frights in his work as it was.

"You have a ghost dog?" asked Zelda.

Luigi nodded.

"Fair enough. My friend Link has a fairy. A blue one." noted Zelda.

"Hmm." said Luigi.

Suddenly, the lights in Professor E. Gadd's lab turned off.

"Oh a-no..." spoke the green plumber.

Shortly afterwards, gold ghosts appeared.

They began to scare Luigi.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Luigi.

Quickly, Professor E. Gadd handed the Poltergust for Luigi.

"Thank-a you!" exclaimed Luigi.

Now he could fight back against the ghosts.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare, would you? Granted, I probably wouldn't be able to use it too well since I'm just started out, but still!" exclaimed Zelda.

Unfortunately, Professor E. Gadd did not.

"My apologies!" exclaimed Professor E. Gadd.

"Well, this is just great! How am I going to fight back against the ghosts and rescue Link?" asked Zelda.

Suddenly, one of the Gold Ghosts approached her.

"Boo!" shouted the Gold Ghost.

"You think that's scary? I've met the King Of Evil!" exclaimed Zelda.

The Gold Ghost frowned. That usually worked on Luigi.

But unfortunately, Zelda did not scare so easily.

Frustrated, he attempted to slap Zelda in the face.

Out of instinct, Zelda swept her scythe at the Gold Ghost.

This worked surprisingly well.

The Gold Ghost ended up being sucked inside.

The other Gold Ghosts reacted in surprise. Was the Poltergust...not the only thing that could hurt them?

"Hmm?" questioned Zelda.

Could it be that her scythe was capable of capturing the ghosts?

Now that she thought of it, the shopkeeper did say it was capable of reaping souls.

Perhaps he meant that literally.

However, when she attempted to slash another one, he was observant and flew out of the way.

Fortunately, Professor E. Gadd provided her with a flashlight.

"Thanks...but will the batteries die out?" asked Zelda.

"No worries! It's specifically designed to not run out of power!" exclaimed Professor E. Gadd.

"That's convenient..." noted the princess.

Zelda flashed another Gold Ghost, then attacked him with her scythe.

He too was sucked up.

Likewise, Luigi vacuumed up the Gold Ghosts that were attacking him, careful not to accidentally vacuum his pet Polterpup.

Eventually, the lights came back on.

"That was a relief...how did the ghosts get past my security systems though?" asked Professor E. Gadd.

"I'm starting to think-a that they-a had help..." remarked Luigi.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the portraits gallery.

"Wait...you don't suppose this was simply a diversion, do you?" asked Zelda.

"Oh a-no!" shouted Luigi, jumping into the air.

Professor E. Gadd went inside the portraits gallery to investigate.

He discovered that there was a pink Boo releasing the portrait ghosts from their paintings. She had a crown on her head.

"Are you related to King Boo?" asked Professor E. Gadd.

Queen Boo nodded.

"Just for the record, I'm his sister, not his wife. That's why we look alike." explained Queen Boo.

The queen proceeded to release each and every one of the Portrait Ghosts that Professor E. Gadd had captured.

"Nooooo!" shouted Professor E. Gadd.

And to make matters worse, Queen Boo had captured all six of his Toad assistants. They were all trapped inside portraits.

"Help!" screamed the Toad dressed in red.

Queen Boo then zapped Professor E. Gadd, and he was trapped inside a portrait as well.

"Let's see you try to help Luigi now!" exclaimed Queen Boo.

"This isn't good..." remarked E. Gadd.

At that very moment, Luigi and Zelda appeared.

"Strange, my brother warned me about Luigi but he didn't warn me about a princess with a scythe...well, I better not take any risks!" exclaimed Queen Boo.

Queen Boo left with her seven captives in tow.

"This is a-terrible...how-a will we-a rescue them?" asked Luigi.

"Ruff ruff!" exclaimed the Polterpup.

"You'll all help? I appreciate it!" shouted the green plumber.

Well, there was only one thing left to do.

They were going to have to enter the haunted mansion and look for the Toads...and the professor...and Mario and Link.

They had a long and spooky journey ahead of them.

But they were going on it anyway, because their friends and family needed them.

"Here we gooooo!" exclaimed Luigi.

 _I decided to give Zelda a different weapon than the Poltergust for the sake of creativity. I also figured I'd make her a bit of a foil for Luigi to make it more interesting. She's a tomboy in some of the video games she's starred in so I figured that wouldn't be too big of a change to her personality. Sometimes OOCness can make a fanfic weird...though I will admit I've done that before._


	2. Chapter 2: How Do You Boo

_In this chapter, Luigi and Zelda are going to start exploring the mansion. That's what you're here for right? It'd be a boring fanfic if they didn't. Besides, Mario and Link need their help._

 _Hopefully they can rescue everyone that's been captured. Being trapped inside a painting is no fun. Besides, Professor E. Gadd can't build more inventions if he's trapped inside a painting! Which would probably mean no more Luigi's Mansion sequels. Welp._

 **Chapter 2: How Do You Boo**

King Boo smirked as his sister brought him the six toads and Professor E. Gadd. It served them right for capturing so many ghosts. How many ghosts had Professor E. Gadd caught in his long ghost hunting career prior to his retirement anyway? He wasn't sure.

At this point, he had gathered his four strongest Portrait Ghosts. They were Chauncey, Bogmire, Boolossus, and Vincent Van Gore. Boolossus had the strength of fifteen Boos...literally.

They weren't as powerful as the rook, the knight, the bishop, and especially not the queen, but they were still be very useful for taking on Luigi. Some of them had actually taken on Luigi once before...which had unfortunately resulted in them being vacuumed.

Currently, Chauncey was sucking on his pacifier.

"Why is he part of the poltergeist army? He's only a baby!" exclaimed Boolossus.

"He may be a baby, but he's strong." remarked Queen Boo. One could only imagine how strong he would be once he grew up.

Bogmire was moaning.

"Should we ambush them all at once like we did Mario?" asked the rook. That would be a good way to capture them both quickly. It had worked well against Mario and Link, after all.

"I'm glad you're willing to work together with your teammates...but most of us here want to take on Luigi and Zelda by themselves, do you not?" asked King Boo.

The rest of his comrades nodded. Mario and Link wouldn't have been much of a challenge for them even if they fought them one against two without proper ghost hunting gear, so they figured they might as well team up against them and get it over with quickly.

However, since Luigi and Zelda would be entertaining to fight, each of King Boo's minions would all have a chance to take them on by themselves.

Since it would be difficult to have one ghost guard all of their prisoners, King Boo decided to split the portraits between each of his followers.

Chauncey had the Red Toad, Bogmire had the Orange Toad, Boolossus had the Yellow Toad, the Knavish Knight had the Green Toad, the Revolting Rook had the Blue Toad, the Black Bishop had the Purple Toad, and Queen Boo had Professor E. Gadd.

His followers were also entrusted with keys...which incidentally matched the color of the person that they were holding. For example, Chauncey had the red key.

Though Vincent Van Gore did not have a prisoner, he was given a black key...which led directly to King Boo's Throne Room. If Luigi and Zelda unlocked the room, he would be in trouble.

Now that Professor E. Gadd and the six Toads were out of the picture, things would be a lot easier for him. At this point, he thought that Luigi wouldn't be able to handle him alone. He was simply too powerful now. Especially since he had gathered a greater army than before.

However, Queen Boo wasn't able to capture Luigi and Zelda. Apparently, Zelda had a weapon she could use to capture ghosts. If she wanted to fight her and Luigi, it would be best if she prepared first.

Perhaps Luigi did stand a chance against King Boo after all with his new comrade.

Well, to be fair, he was happy to have a challenge. If capturing Luigi and Zelda and stuffing them into portraits was as easy as capturing Mario and Link, it would actually be rather boring. It seems they weren't well-equipped for handling ghosts.

Luigi and Zelda entered the mansion. It was as spooky as ever as far as Luigi could tell.

But at least he knew at some level what to expect.

Suddenly, Luigi received a message from King Boo.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

"Hello there! Welcome to my haunted mansion! Are you enjoying the spooky scenery?" exclaimed King Boo.

Since Luigi had arrived at his haunted mansion, he figured that he would give him a warm welcome.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi. King Boo had contacted him on his Game Boy Horror!

"It's so good to see you again, Luigi! It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked King Boo.

Luigi's Polterpup began to bark.

"Who is it?" asked Zelda.

"It's-a King Boo! He must-a have found a way to contact-a me on the Game Boy-A Horror!" exclaimed Luigi.

He actually hadn't done that before. It was always Professor E. Gadd who contacted him instead.

Of course, Professor E. Gadd was currently trapped inside a painting.

"Can I have that Game Boy Horror for a second?" asked Zelda.

Luigi nodded. King Boo was starting to scare him. Sweat was pouring on his cheeks.

"So, you're that princess that decided to accompany Luigi on his journey. I happen to be a monarch myself as you can tell by my crown." noted King Boo. The Boos had actually elected him as their leader. That, and he happened to look good in a crown.

"You're not going to get away with kidnapping my friends!" shouted Zelda. He was going back inside that portrait where he belonged.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not going to get away at all! You're going to be in paintings once my minions capture you!" exclaimed King Boo.

"They'll have to find us first." said Zelda.

"Oh, I assure you. They'll be with you shortly." answered King Boo.

With that, King Boo ended the transmission.

"Mamamia! That was scary!" exclaimed Luigi. Apparently, King Boo was actually scarier than before.

"He sure is full of himself." noted Zelda.

As before, the door to the first floor was locked. The door happened to be red, curiously enough. It looked as if King Boo was applying roadblocks to prevent them from going too deep inside the mansion.

Despite knowing at some level what ghosts he would be facing, he knew that King Boo would be better prepared for an encounter with him than he was before. He likely had more minions than he did before, for one. And chances are at least some of them would be stronger than before.

Having said that, the parlor seemed to be the same as usual.

As before, there were those talking portraits. Luigi wondered why there were talking paintings inside the mansion. They weren't as scary as the actual ghosts, but they were rather perplexing.

However, it seemed that these portraits were friendly, so they had nothing to worry about from them.

"So, you're going to rescue your brother again?" asked the portrait of a man. He remembered him from the time that he had first entered the mansion. One of the first things he had noticed was the Poltergust on his back.

Now that he thought of it, hadn't Professor E. Had entered the mansion carrying that back not long earlier? It was too bad his age had caught up with him. It was too bad. He had been a legendary ghost hunter back in the day.

Unfortunately, Luigi decided to blow out the candles like it was his birthday party, which had gotten the attention of the ghosts. In his defense, one of them had a key that he needed.

"Mm-hmm." stated Luigi.

"I'm here for my friend Link." explained Zelda. Unfortunately, his sword and bow weren't useful against the ghosts. Magic might be handy, though.

"Well, you better take care of these ghosts!" exclaimed the portrait of a woman. They should probably know by now that this mansion happened to be haunted. In fact, she wasn't sure just how many ghosts there were inside the mansion.

Luigi nodded. That was what he did for a living. They always seemed to have such precious plunder around. Why exactly were ghosts so wealthy? Perhaps some of them had been rich in life.

Well, he decided not to question something he liked.

Suddenly, a Gold Ghost appeared. He had been hiding behind one of the portraits. It seemed that they had been lying in ambush the entire time.

"There's one! Grab it!" exclaimed the portrait of a man.

The Gold Ghost laughed.

Luigi vacuumed up the Gold Ghost.

"I shouldn't have blown my cover." thought the Gold Ghost as he was sucked inside the Poltergust. Perhaps he should have been more sneaky.

Another Gold Ghost appeared. He had been hiding underneath the table.

"Boo!" shouted the Gold Ghost.

Zelda yawned.

The Gold Ghost frowned. That typically worked on Luigi.

Zelda sucked it up with her scythe with one swing.

"I guess I have more to fear than a simple house cleaning device!" shouted the Gold Ghost.

"Yep." nodded Zelda.

A third Gold Ghost appeared. He had been hiding behind another portrait.

Luigi vacuumed him up and the lights turned back on.

"Finally! Now we can have some peace and quiet." remarked the portrait of a man. Those ghosts were always making noises.

"That was pretty easy." remarked Zelda.

"Yeah, but it's-a gradually going to get-a harder the closer-a we get-a to King Boo." noted Luigi. As of now, they weren't anywhere close to him. Polterpup couldn't detect his scent at all.

The ghosts dropped a key and Luigi grabbed it.

He wondered why there were so many keys inside the mansion. There were probably enough for an entire locker room.

Perhaps King Boo wanted to make it so he couldn't simply enter his throne room and swallow him up. It was pretty inconvenient for Luigi. He'd have probably rescued Mario and Link by now otherwise.

Well, he had to start somewhere. He was going to need plenty more keys if he wanted to get even remotely close to King Boo.

Fortunately, he had his Game Boy Horror to tell him where the keys lead to. Otherwise, his ghost hunting would be a lot harder.

This key led to the Anteroom.

He used it to open the door.

There were two Purple Punchers waiting for him.

They laughed upon seeing Luigi.

"So the ghosts come in different colors?" questioned Zelda.

"And in different shapes." noted Luigi.

"I see." nodded Zelda.

One of the Purple Punchers attempted to punch Luigi.

"Take this!" shouted the Purple Puncher.

However, Luigi ducked and vacuumed up the Purple Puncher.

"Oh man!" shouted the Purple Puncher. It seemed Luigi was simply too fast for him. He had been honing his reflexes ever since he became a ghost hunter, so he was fast.

Likewise, another Purple Puncher attempted to punch Zelda.

However, she was too quick for him and slashed him with her scythe.

The Purple Puncher was sucked up.

"Still too easy." thought Zelda.

The next key led to the Wardrobe Room.

This was starting to seem familiar.

However, instead of the ghosts that Vincent Van Gore had made, there was a Boo. Perhaps they had decided to take the offensive against Luigi and Zelda instead of simply hiding.

They were going to be more dangerous than before.

Unsurprisingly, he was sticking his tongue out. Boos had a tendency to do that. King Boo was no exception.

He recognized Luigi as the one who was always sucking up Boos with his vacuum cleaner...or more specifically, the Poltergust 3000. To be honest, he wasn't sure what the 3000 standed for.

"It's Luigi! If I stop you, maybe King Boo will ennoble me!" exclaimed the Boo.

"In your dreams." snarked Zelda.

"Huh? I don't remember you the last time Luigi ventured into a mansion..." said the Boo.

The Boo lunged at Luigi.

Fortunately for Luigi, he didn't need to shine his flashlight on it. He could just vacuum it as is.

However, it had a tendency to dive bomb him.

Capturing the Boo dropped the key to the library.

Something told Luigi he was about to meet a familiar face. The first portrait ghost that he had ever caught, to be precise.

However, he was probably going to be stronger this time.

Luckily, he happened to have Zelda with him.

Together, the two of them went to the library.

Sure enough, there was Neville. He had been waiting for them to show up.

However, he was wide awake this time.

"Hello, Luigi. Are you ready for me to read a story?" asked Neville.

"You need-a to go back-a into your painting!" exclaimed Luigi. That was where he belonged.

"Well, it would give me an opportunity to take a nice long nap...but King Boo wants me to stop you..." said the librarian. Unlike other Potrait Ghosts, Neville didn't really object to being inside a painting.

Books flew out from the shelves and began to attack Luigi and Zelda.

Fortunately, Neville was not a strong Portrait Ghost at all. Professor E. Gadd probably didn't have a hard time catching him back when he was an aspiring ghost hunter.

However, he was a tad stronger than the weak ghosts that they had fought before.

Luigi began to vacuum up the books.

Likewise, Zelda slashed at them.

Curious, Zelda noticed a guide on the floor.

"A guide to Luigi's Mansion? Must be my lucky day." said Zelda.

Suddenly, a nearby Boo grabbed it.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" shouted the Boo.

The Boo then flew away.

"Aw man!" exclaimed Zelda. Although, she had been complaining that this adventure was too easy.

Neville started to feel rather sleepy.

"All this fighting is making me feel tired..." noted Neville.

The storytelling ghost stretched out his arms, and let out a big yawn.

In the process, his heart was exposed.

Seizing his opportunity, Luigi began to vacuum up Neville.

"Oh no! He's capturing me!" exclaimed Neville. Unfortunately, his heart was exposed every time he yawned. If only he could help it.

"Back to Professor E. Gadd's lab you-a go!" shouted Luigi.

Neville was sucked inside the vacuum...again!

"I guess that takes care of him..." noted Zelda.

Luigi nodded. That was one less portrait ghost inside the mansion.

However, there were plenty more to go if they wanted to reach King Boo.

The lights came back on, and a treasure chest appeared.

Inside was yet another key.

Just how many keys were there inside the mansion?

Well, they were one step closer to rescuing Mario and Link, and were closer to rescuing everyone else.

This key led to the bedroom.

Apparently, Luigi was going to face Lydia again.

Strangely enough, she seemed too focused on herself in the mirror to actually fight him.

However, something told him that this time things would be different.

Luigi and Zelda opened the door.

Lydia was actually waiting for them this time. Like her husband, Lydia was not a powerful Portrait Ghost. However, she would probably put up a better fight than her husband.

"After I beat you, I think I'll look in my face in the mirror. My sweet, beautiful face..." remarked Lydia.

"You're really self-absorbed, you know that?" inquired Zelda.

Suddenly, a hairbrush hit Luigi on the nose.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi.

Zelda was then whacked in the face with a pillow.

"A pillow? Really?" asked Zelda. That didn't seem particularly dangerous.

Luigi tried opening the window, but it turned out it was locked.

"Oh a-no!" shouted Luigi. Seemed Lydia learned from their last encounter. The last thing she wanted was her heart to be exposed.

However, Zelda unlocked it.

She then reopened the window.

"Brrr...it's cold..." stated Lydia.

"You're a ghost. You're supposed to be cold." noted Zelda.

Lydia shrugged.

Zelda began to swipe Lydia with her scythe.

Lydia shrieked. She tried to avoid being hit.

Unfortunately, Zelda was too fast.

Eventually, she was caught.

Zelda collected the key she dropped as the lights turned back on.

"For a beginner ghost-a hunter you're-a pretty good!" exclaimed Luigi.

"I'm a fast learner, I guess." remarked Zelda.

However, the key that Lydia dropped didn't lead to the nursery like before.

"Hmm?" questioned Luigi.

Perhaos this led to a different ghost.

Only question was...which one?

As it turned out, this room led to a room that was entirely red.

Luigi scratched his head. That hadn't been in the old mansion.

Although, this mansion was bigger than the previous one.

Polterpup began to bark.

"What's the matter?" asked Luigi.

As it turned out, it was a Possessor.

"Oh a-no!" exclaimed the plumber. Those ghosts were rather strong.

Well, if they wanted to go deeper in the mansion, they would have to take him down.

Perhaps there were other possessors in the mansion as well? It wasn't a pretty thought, but it was definitely a possibility.

This possessor was known as the Sinister Possessor.

As soon as he spotted Luigi and Zelda, he got ready to fight them.

He proceeded to enter the body of a nearby spider.

Already, Luigi was starting to feel arachnophobic.

However, Luigi didn't seem scared.

Things were about to get creepy crawly.

 _It looks like our heroes are going to be facing Chauncey first. You know, the big baby? They'll have to beat him if they want to rescue the Red Toad. He may be a baby but that doesn't mean he's weak. He's actually stronger than his parents, which Zelda and Link have already captured._

 _In the next chapter, our heroes will fight the possessor! And Chauncey, possibly. I can probably fit multiple ghosts inside the same chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Be Such A Baby

_In this chapter, Luigi and Zelda are taking on Chauncey! Oh, and the possessor while we're at it. I figured I would include several possessors throughout the mansion since they were the bosses of Dark Moon. Think of them as bodyguards for the boss ghosts._

 _Unfortunately, vacuuming Chauncey is not as easy as taking candy from a baby. Not that I would recommend that, of course. That would be mean._

 **Chapter 3: Don't Be Such A Baby**

The possessed spider buried into the ground, hoping to get the jump on Luigi and Zelda.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Luigi.

Luigi tried using the vacuum, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the possessor while it was possessing the spider. It was simply too big for him to suck up with the Poltergust.

Maybe he needed to be a bit more creative.

The spider proceeded to bite Luigi.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi, clutching his arm.

Fortunately, he hadn't been poisoned, though it was still painful.

It then began to shoot webbing at the two.

However, Luigi sucked up the webs.

Zelda then struck the spider with her scythe.

Unlike the Poltergust, this seemed to be effective.

This expelled the possessor from the spider.

The Possessor looked rather alarmed.

"I'm exposed!" exclaimed the possessor.

Luigi then began to suck up the Sinister Possessor with his Poltergust.

It tore off one of its sheets.

The Possessor then reentered the spider and spewed out poison.

"Aah!" exclaimed Zelda.

Fortunately, she was fine.

Luigi noticed that there were some cocoons nearby.

This gave the plumber an idea.

He picked up one of the cocoons and tossed it at the spider.

This caused the spider to become stunned, causing the Sinister Possessor to come out once again.

Zelda slashed the Sinister Possessor with her scythe and another sheet came off.

At this point, it seemed that they were close to victory.

However, the Sinister Possessor seemed angry at this point.

He was likely going to fight harder.

After reentering the spider, the Sinister Possessor then attached a string to the ceiling and climbed up.

"Where's it-a going?" asked Luigi.

"Hmm?" inquired Zelda.

They then noticed that there was a large shadow underneath them.

Luigi's eyes widened in surprised.

Quickly, they ran out of the way so that the spider wouldn't fall on them. That would hurt.

"Darn it! I missed!" shouted the possessor.

Zelda slashed the spider's legs, and the spider fell on its back.

Luigi then jumped on the spider's belly.

The Sinister Possessor came out.

"Not again!" exclaimed the Sinister Possessor.

Luigi swallowed up the possessor and it went inside the vacuum.

"Oh no!" shouted the possessor. It looked like he was going to become a portrait.

"Yes!" cheered Luigi.

The Sinister Possessor dropped a key. It led directly to the nursery.

The spider that the possessor possessed crawled away. Without the possessor possessing it, it was completely harmless.

That room seemed familiar to Luigi. Didn't he fight a Portrait Ghost there? He had fought a lot of portrait ghosts so he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

As Luigi and Zelda returned from the red room, they suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying.

Luigi began to feel scared. He now remembered that particular Portrait Ghost.

He wondered if he was ready to take on Chauncey again. He had vacuumed him once before...but it had been scary.

"Um, can I go use the restroom?" asked Luigi.

"Why not?" answered Zelda.

Luigi went to use the restroom.

Zelda decided to enter the nursery.

As it turned out, there was a ghost sleeping inside.

"I might need to be careful." noted Zelda. Wherever there were ghosts, there was always the possibility of being attacked.

However, this ghost was only a baby. He didn't seem to be dangerous.

Although...looks could be deceiving. For example, Cuccos could be a threat if you provoked them. They were normally idle, but still.

This baby happened to be Chauncey. Zelda had previously met his parents...before they captured them for Professor E. Gadd's art gallery, of course.

Currently, he was sleeping.

"Zzz..." murmured Chauncey on his sleep. It seemed that he had fallen asleep waiting for Luigi. He of course had been busy vacuuming up his two parents, who though stronger than before were now safely trapped inside his vacuum.

It seemed that he wasn't aware of her presence in the room.

Zelda decided to shake the rocking horse. It seemed like fun.

The horse began to rock back and forth.

The princess smiled.

However, she forgot that there was a sleeping baby in the room. A sleeping ghost baby.

The noise from the rocking horse ended up waking up Chauncey from his ghostly slumber.

"I guess I should have been more careful." remarked the princess.

Fortunately, it seemed that the baby wasn't cranky, even if his nap had been interrupted.

He stretched out his arms and yawned. He was sleepy as his father was. Like father, like son, apparently.

However, it seemed that yawning actually didn't expose his heart. Perhaps it was different for every portrait ghost.

Chauncey looked at Zelda in confusion. He had been expecting Luigi, not a princess with pointy ears.

Where exactly was the plumber? Though Luigi didn't exactly laugh in the face of danger, it wasn't like him to chicken out when his brother was trapped inside a painting. He went through an entire mansion to rescue him once before.

Well, he was looking for someone to play with.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Chauncey.

Zelda nodded. Why not? She might not want to play with him for too long though. Link needed her...and so did Mario's brother. She couldn't spend all night playing with him.

Chauncey pulled out a ball and threw it into Zelda's hands.

Zelda smiled and threw it back.

"This is fun!" cheered the baby ghost.

The cycle continued.

Elsewhere, Luigi returned from his bathroom break after washing his hands.

"Much better!" exclaimed Luigi.

However, Zelda didn't seem to be anywhere to be found.

He wondered where Zelda was.

"Zelda?" asked Luigi. Hopefully she didn't get captured by the ghosts like Mario and Link did.

Then again, she did have that scythe, so perhaps she would be fine.

It then occurred to him that perhaps Zelda...had entered the nursery.

Which was where Chauncey was.

Memories of the baby ghost began to flood his head. And they were not good ones.

"Oh a-no!" exclaimed the plumber. He had to warn Zelda about the danger! Chauncey might have been a baby, but he was a powerful portrait ghost. In fact, he was one of the boss ghosts in the mansion.

There had only been four the first time that Luigi had entered the mansion...but something told Luigi that there would be more this time.

Immediately, Luigi entered the nursery.

Sure enough, Zelda was there.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Yes, Luigi?" asked Zelda.

"That baby is dangerous! Be careful!" warned the green plumber.

"Huh?" questioned the princess.

Suddenly, Zelda accidentally hit Chauncey in the face with the ball.

"Ow!" shouted Chauncey, rubbing his face.

"Sorry!" apologized Zelda, her hands on her lips. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Grr..." said the cranky baby.

Suddenly, Chauncey noticed Luigi.

He got angry.

"Oh, it's you! You're the one who vacuumed me up!" exclaimed Chauncey, shaking his rattle at the plumber.

Luigi readied his Poltergust. He was going to have to get ready for a fight.

He had also vacuumed up his parents as well. Strangely enough, his two brothers hadn't noticed. Perhaps they had been sleeping like he was. They too had been vacuumed when Luigi went searching for his brother's hat.

Chauncey wanted revenge.

And while he was at it, he would punish Zelda for giving him an owie. He hated it when people did that.

Once again, Chauncey began to shrink Luigi.

"Wah!" shouted Luigi. This reminded him of the times that the Portrait Ghosts had thrown poison mushrooms at him, personally. It made his voice so squeaky.

Chauncey began to shrink Zelda as well.

"This isn't good." noted Zelda.

Chauncey now towered above them. One could say that he was a big baby now.

He then placed Luigi and Zelda inside the crib.

It looked like they were going to have to fight their way out...and try not to get scared stiff.

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Chauncey.

"Not for us, I bet." remarked Zelda.

Chauncey pulled out his rattle and swung it at Luigi.

Luigi ducked underneath.

It seemed that Chauncey's tactics were different than they were the last time that they had fought. Perhaps he was stronger now? It had been a while since they had last fought him.

Chauncey proceeded to summon rocking horses.

The rocking horses flew towards Luigi and Zelda.

This attack was rather familiar.

Chauncey then summoned several balls.

They began to bounce around the crib.

"Ow!" exclaimed Zelda. One of them had hit her.

"Now you know how I feel!" shouted Chauncey.

"You're a ghost...shouldn't they just go through you?" asked Zelda.

Chauncey shrugged. He wasn't quite sure.

The green plumber remembered that he could use those to his advantage.

Luigi picked up one with the Poltergust and launched it at Chauncey.

"Ow!" exclaimed Chauncey.

His heart was now exposed.

He then proceeded to vacuum Chauncey.

However, Chauncey broke free before he could be sucked inside the Poltergust.

"You're not vacuuming me that easily!" exclaimed Chauncey.

He retaliated by slamming into the ground with his belly, producing a shockwave.

He continued to repeat the same tactic, until eventually he got tired and decided to do something different.

Chauncey wondered if he should really be summoning toy balls. Luigi always seemed to use them against him.

So, he decided to make the balls disappear.

The ghostly baby sighed in relief.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Luigi. There went his weapon against the boss ghost...aside from his Poltergust itself, of course.

Now how were they going to stun him and expose his heart?

It seems that Chauncey was at some level aware of his weaknesses now.

Surely there was another way...however, Luigi was still thinking.

Chauncey launched more rocking horses at the two.

"So many rocking horses..." remarked Zelda. Where did Chauncey get them all? There had only been one rocking horse in the nursery.

Well, maybe she could use one to her advantage.

One of the rocking horses stopped midway and fell on the floor.

Using her scythe, she batted the rocking horse into Chauncey.

"Ow!" exclaimed Chauncey.

Once again, his heart was exposed.

Zelda began to slash him with the scythe.

Chauncey felt like his spectral energy was being sucked inside.

It seemed that Luigi wasn't the only one with an effective weapon for hunting ghosts.

However, Chauncey knocked Zelda away.

As before, he began to ground pound the ground. This time, Luigi was hit. Momentarily, he became a pancake.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Are you OK?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah..." nodded the younger brother of the Mushroom Kingdom's hero. Thank goodness for cartoon physics.

Within a few moments, he was back on his feet.

After retaliating against Luigi and Zelda for attempting to capture him, Chauncey began to change tactics once again.

This time, he summoned teddy bears.

"What's so dangerous about teddy bears?" asked Zelda.

Suddenly, the teddy bears grew fangs...and claws.

"Oh, now I get it." said the princess.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Luigi.

The evil teddy bears began to attack them, while Chauncey watched the show.

Zelda slashed them with her scythe, and they fell on the ground.

Luigi picked up one of the teddy bears with his vacuum, and launched it at Chauncey.

"Aah!" shouted Chauncey.

He then proceeded to vacuum up the baby ghost.

"Wah! Not again!" cried out the baby. It looked like Luigi had gotten the better of him once again.

Luigi smirked. It looked like they had won.

Once Chauncey had been sucked up inside the vacuum, Luigi and Zelda suddenly began to turn back to normal.

Now there was nothing stopping them from leaving the crib...and by extension the mansion.

After Chauncey was defeated, they discovered the portrait of the Red Toad. It seemed that Chauncey had him the entire time.

"Luigi? Is that you?" asked the Red Toad.

"I guess we managed to find one of the professor's ghost assistants!" exclaimed Luigi.

"We're probably a long way from rescuing the professor himself though." answered Zelda. King Boo was likely having one of his strongest minions guard him, on account of his experience with hunting ghosts.

"Hi! Can you let me out of here?" asked the Red Toad. It was rather spooky inside the painting. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Luigi nodded.

In addition to the portrait, it seemed that Chauncey had dropped a red key. on the floor The top of the red key resembled that of a spider.

It looked like now they could go further in the mansion. So far they had only explored a few rooms.

However, it seemed like a good idea not to do that in the moment. Luigi's Poltergust was rather full, and so was Zelda's scythe.

They decided to head back to the lab so that they could deposit the ghosts that they had captured.

"So, how do we operate the machine?" questioned Zelda. Unfortunately, they hadn't rescued Professor E. Gadd yet, so he couldn't tell them what to do.

Fortunately, there was an instruction manual nearby.

Shrugging, they decided to follow the instructions.

As it turned out, operating the machine was rather simple.

They just needed to press a button.

Luigi and Zelda shrugged.

The green plumber placed his Poltergust inside the machine and turned the ghosts he captured into paintings.

Strangely enough, the portraits seemed to indicate that they didn't mind being inside the portraits too much.

Neville was reading a book inside his portrait.

Lydia was combing her hair and looking at herself in a mirror in her portrait.

The Possessor was in a room full of spider webs...and spiders.

Chauncey was sucking on his pacifier in his portrait.

Likewise, Zelda followed suit, sticking her scythe inside the device.

Now, all that was left to do was release the Red Toad from his painting.

Fortunately, Luigi recalled there being a reverse option. Professor E. Gadd had used that previously in order to rescue Mario from his painting.

They could also use it on the portrait ghosts, but that seemed rather foolish.

"Why is there a reverse switch?" questioned Zelda.

"Perhaps Professor E. Gadd wanted to rescue the people that had been sealed inside paintings by the ghosts..." noted Luigi.

Zelda shrugged. It seemed as good of a theory as any.

Using the reverse switch, they were able to return the Red Toad back to normal.

"Thanks...but where is everyone else?" asked Red Toad.

"We're still working on rescuing them..." noted Luigi. They managed to save one of the hostages, but they still had a long way to go before they could reach King Boo.

The Red Toad sighed.

Well, if they saved him, perhaps they could save his friends...and the professor.

Heck, they might even be able to save Mario...and the Christmas elf. He wasn't quite sure who he was.

For now, it looked like a job well done.

"By the way, did you get any gold from the mansion?" asked the Toad. Ghost mansions always seemed to be full of cash.

"We did." nodded Luigi. Of course, he already had a mansion, though he usually relaxed at his house so that he could be with his brother. Money didn't buy happiness after all, but his brother could buy him happiness for free.

"That's good! There's no point in letting all that treasure go to waste, right?" asked the Red Toad.

Luigi nodded.

The Red Toad picked up the portraits and added them to the ghost gallery.

"These should look nice in Professor E. Gadd's art museum...I can't help but feel worried about him." said the Red Toad. Professor E. Gadd was a scientist, not a work of art.

"We'll get him back...eventually." said Zelda.

 _Meanwhile..._

King Boo was rather frustrated. It looked like Chauncey had been captured by Luigi and Zelda. Now he was in the gallery of Professor E. Gadd along with his parents, Neville and Lydia.

He had to admit, Zelda was much harder to scare than Luigi was. That put him at a disadvantage against her.

Well, they still weren't anywhere close to reaching his throne room, so it looked like he was still safe, for now.

They had also managed to rescue one of King Boo's assistants. That was rather unfortunate. Now he would be able to assist them on their ghost hunt.

It looked like now it was Bogmire's chance to shine. Hopefully he would fare off better than Chauncey did.

He had to admit, he was expecting Luigi to come alone, not with a friend. Didn't princesses usually the play the role of damsel in distress? Bowser had a habit of kidnapping the princess so that he could keep her to himself, just like King Boo liked to capture Mario so that he could admire him as a painting.

Luigi and Zelda were a threat to him, but he would deal with them both. Eventually.

 _I hoped you liked this chapter! Chauncey has been captured but our heroes still have a long way to go. They'll be facing Bogmire next...but they'll have to get to him first. Can they make it? There are plenty more Portrait Ghosts where that came from._

 _I figure I'll come up with some original Portrait Ghosts instead of simply using the ones from Luigi's Mansion. The fanfic would be more fun to read that way. You can still expect the originals though._


	4. Chapter 4: Playing With Fire

_In this chapter, Luigi and Zelda are going to enter Area 2 of the mansion. There's going to be more powerful ghosts waiting for them though. Oh, and more powerful portrait ghosts!_

 _They'll be starting with the Floating Whirlindas. However, they're going to be stronger than before._

 **Chapter 4: Playing With Fire**

"So, are you ready to go back to the mansion?" asked the Red Toad. He was hoping that they would rescue his friends. It was pretty lonely in the lab without them.

Luigi nodded. However, they got the feeling that rescuing the rest of the Toads wasn't going to be as easy.

Still, they might as well get started, right? Since they already rescued one Toad, they could probably rescue another one.

Luigi and Zelda got ready and entered the mansion.

They unlocked the red door and went to the 1st floor.

It looked the same as before, though the wallpaper was green this time.

However, there were ghosts waiting for them. The second floor had been rather quiet, but the ghosts on the first floor were more aggressive, it seemed.

One of them was a Ceiling Surprise.

This time, they seemed more aggressive. Before they were content with simply scaring Luigi after dropping from the ceiling.

However, this time they wanted to slap him in the face, not just startle him.

Luckily, Luigi moved out of the way in time.

He shined his flashlight on the Ceiling Surprise and gave him a surprise of his own.

The Ceiling Surprise gasped.

Luigi then vacuumed him.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the green plumber,

Also present were the Bowling Ghosts. They wanted to strike Luigi and Zelda down...literally. Perhaps they competed in bowling tournaments in life?

However, Zelda was perfectly capable of sending the bowling balls right back at them by batting them with her scythe, as one unfortunate Bowling Ghost found out.

It seemed that as long as the hallways weren't lit, more ghosts would keep appearing.

Perhaps it would be best if they found a way to light them up.

How many ghosts were there in the hallways, anyway?

For now, it was time to explore the first floor of the mansion.

Luigi attempted to open a door...

...only for it to slam him in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi.

It seemed that door was fake.

"You OK?" asked Zelda.

Luigi nodded. He had forgotten about the traps that the Boos always seemed to place around the mansion. It seemed that they liked to play mean jokes on people.

Fortunately, they had the Game Boy Horrors so that they could tell which ones were real and which ones were not.

The bathroom was unlocked, so it seemed like it would be a good place to visit.

Inside the bathroom were some grabbing ghosts.

Two of them proceeded to latch onto Zelda.

"Hey! Let go!" exclaimed Zelda.

Some ghosts wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. These ghosts were no exception.

Unfortunately, using melee put her at a disadvantage against these ghosts.

Luigi startled the grappling ghosts with the flashlight, causing them to let go of Zelda.

"Whew." said Zelda.

Luigi then vacuumed up the Grabbing Ghosts.

"Thanks." said the princess.

Aside from the grabbing ghosts, there was also a new one.

This ghost happened to be slimy. It was shaped much like a Gold Ghost, but was sticking its tongue out like a Boo. Its eyes were blue.

As soon as it saw Luigi, it tossed slime in his face.

"Oof!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Teehee!" laughed the specter.

This restricted his sight for a few seconds.

Fortunately, there was a sink Luigi could use to wash his face. He was in a bathroom, after all.

He decided to do just that.

As the specter prepared to launch another slime ball, Zelda exposed its heart using her flashlight.

The Slime Specter gasped.

Zelda slashed the Slime Specter and it was sucked inside the scythe.

"Serves that slimeball right." thought the princess. Personally she found it ironic that there was a ghost like that inside a bathroom.

The lights turned on.

Luigi noted that the ghosts had more tricks up their ethereal sleeves than before.

Well, he beat King Boo once, he could do it again. Besides, Mario needed their help, and so did his friend Link.

Curiously enough, this key led to a washroom.

"Do ghosts wash their hands?" asked Zelda.

"Maybe." answered Luigi. Perhaps they liked to practice scaring people using mirrors. That was what Uncle Grimmly did.

Luigi picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Off to the washroom they went.

As the duo entere the washroom, they noticed something out of the ordinary.

There seemed to be a key inside the toilet.

"How did that get in there?" questioned Zelda.

It was most peculiar.

Luigi sucked it up with his vacuum.

Naturally, the key happened to be wet.

Suddenly, a ghost emerged from the toilet.

"Oh." said the princess.

This ghost happened to be a Speedy Spirit.

It sped right into Luigi.

"Ow!" exclaimed the plumber, who was knocked off his feet.

Zelda slashed it with her scythe...

...and a bunch of money came out. There was even a sapphire.

"Whoa! That's a lot of cash!" exclaimed Zelda in astonishment.

Of course, she happened to have a lot of cash already.

"Yeah...Speedy Spirits are loaded." remarked Luigi. He had to wonder why they were always carrying so much cash.

Personally he was rather impressed that Zelda managed to capture a Speedy Spirit. Capturing them tended to be a challenge, and they had a habit of hiding themselves.

The lights turned back on.

"I guess we've cleared this room." noted Zelda.

Luigi nodded.

It always felt refreshing whenever the lights turned back on. That way he knew he was safe.

Apparently, Zelda was starting to notice that as well.

The key that they had uncovered from the toilet led to the Ball Room.

"They have a ball room?" asked Zelda.

"Perhaps the ghosts like listening to scary music." noted Luigi.

Zelda thought that was a good theory.

Now that he thought of it, there did seem to be music coming from the ball room. Were there ghosts having a party there?

Something told Luigi that he would find the Floating Whirlindas there.

They had a mutual fondness for dancing.

However, they would likely have to deal with the ghosts there first. Chances are the two weren't alone in the ball room. They hadn't been alone the first time.

As before, there were Ghost Guys.

Luckily, it seemed that they were too busy dancing to notice them.

Sure enough, there was scary music playing in the background.

Zelda wondered what would happen if the music turned off.

She decided to do just that.

Quickly, the Ghost Guys took notice.

"Hey! What happened to the music?" asked one of the Ghost Guys.

"I don't know!" answered his partner.

Curious, he went to turn the music back on.

However, Zelda slashed off his mask with her scythe.

"Aah! My mask!" shouted the ghost. He just couldn't be seen without it...not like most people would ever see a ghost.

She slashed him again, and he was sucked inside the magical scythe.

"That's one down." noted Zelda.

However, she was attacked by another Ghost Guy.

It seemed that they liked carrying pitchforks.

"Ow! That's pointy!" exclaimed Zelda.

Luigi sucked the mask off his face.

"Aah! My mask!" shouted the Ghost Guy.

He then began to vacuum him up.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about people looking at my face..." thought the Ghost Guy.

The Ghost Guy was sucked inside.

However, there were still four more.

One of them jabbed Luigi.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi.

However, Zelda captured him.

They then worked on capturing the rest of the Ghost Guys.

They eventually succeeded.

However, they still had more ghosts to capture before the Floating Whirlindas would make their debut onstage.

This time, silver ghosts appeared. They were rather skinny, and they had green eyes.

They were known as Wind Devils, and they manipulated wind. Again, it seemed that King Boo was adding new ghosts to his army.

"Woo!" exclaimed one of the Wind Devils.

As soon as they saw Luigi, they dashed towards him spinning like a tornado.

Luigi tried vacuuming them, but they seemed resistant to wind. Wind was their element, after all.

Perhaps he shouldn't try sucking them up.

However, Zelda's scythe worked just fine. Apparently using a different approach worked a lot better.

Perhaps the duo both had ghosts that they were strong against and ghosts they were weak against.

It was good that they were working together.

A familiar song began to play.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Luigi.

Now that he thought of it, the two of them seemed to dress much like Mario and Luigi did. However, they were husband and wife, not brother and sister.

Unfortunately for Luigi, it seemed that the pair were more aggressive than last time.

Also, they were more...fiery.

As the two danced, flames began to spread across the ballroom.

"Oh a-no!" exclaimed Luigi.

Quickly, the two of them moved to avoid the flames.

However, they weren't able to avoid them all.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Ow!" shouted Zelda.

Fortunately, all the dancing eventually left the Floating Whirlindas' hearts exposed.

The duo seized their opportunity.

Luigi vacuumed Ms. Whirlinda (since like him, she dressed in green) while Zelda captured Mr. Whirlinda.

As soon as the duo were captured, the lights turned back on.

Also, there was a key on the ground.

However, there was also a treasure chest on the ground as well.

It felt rather hot to the touch.

"What's inside?" asked Zelda.

Luigi scratched his head. It didn't seem like it was a key. Keys weren't hot to the touch.

He decided to open it.

As it turned out, the Fire Element Medal was inside.

He remembered that from his previous ghost hunt.

Apparently, this was how the Whirlindas managed to utilize fire against the duo.

Well, now they could use it to their advantage.

The Red Toad contacted them on the Game Boy Horror.

"Did you find something?" asked the Toad.

"We found a medal...a fiery one." noted Zelda.

"Great! You can use that against the ghosts! Just remember that it isn't a toy." said the Red Toad. It would probably be best if they didn't burn the mansion to the ground before they rescued Mario and Link.

"Right..." nodded Luigi. No doubt it would be useful against certain ghosts.

The key that the Whirlindas dropped just so happened to lead to the Storage Room.

Luigi seemed to recall it being where all the Boos were hiding.

However, when they went to investigate, they found a bunch of crates instead.

Something told Luigi that there were ghosts hiding inside of them.

He decided to check what was inside one.

As it turned out, there was a Speedy Spirit.

"Boooo!" exclaimed the spirit.

"Mamamia!" bellowed Luigi in surprise.

Luigi quickly startled it with his flashlight and then vacuumed it up and got a ton of cash, including a Ruby.

"Yay!" cheered the plumber. This would most likely help him buy something precious. Maybe he could buy something for Daisy while he was at it.

It would probably be best if they opened the crates with caution. There could be more ghosts hiding inside of them.

Zelda investigated another crate.

This time, it was a normal Gold Ghost.

"Booo!" exclaimed the ghost.

"Yeah?" asked Zelda.

The Gold Ghost frowned. Zelda was hard to scare.

Zelda swiped him with her scythe and he was captured.

Inside another crate was a Purple Puncher.

It attempted to punch Luigi in the face.

Luigi narrowly ducked in time.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luigi. That had been a close call.

Zelda opened another crate.

There was a bomb inside of it.

"Aah!" exclaimed Zelda, who was now covered in soot.

Fortunately, she was fine, though she had been rather shocked to find a bomb inside the crate.

Although, how did a bomb get inside that crate?

Luigi found out.

"Hee Hee!" exclaimed a Boo that had been hiding inside a crate.

His name was Boomer.

Luigi quickly vacuumed him before he could toss another bomb.

The lights turned on, and another key appeared.

"Oh Yeah!" exclaimed Luigi.

This key led to the Butler's Room.

Something told Luigi that was where Shivers was hiding.

Chances are he had a key hidden away in that tuxedo of his.

Ironically, the portrait ghost happened to remind him of himself. It seemed that Shivers scared easily.

Inside the butler's room there was some cheese.

The cheese attracted a Gold Mouse.

Luigi quickly sucked it up and it dropped some cash.

"I wonder why that mouse had so much cash." said Zelda.

Luigi shrugged. How could it even carry that much?

Suddenly, they began to feel rather cold.

"D-did someone turn d-down the air c-conditioning?" asked Luigi.

"I d-don't know!" exclaimed Zelda. It hadn't been cold when they had first entered the room.

At that very moment, Shivers returned from the hallway.

He was rather surprised to see Luigi.

The butler ghost grabbed a wrench from the wall.

Shivers then swung it at Luigi.

It looked as if he was more aggressive than before.

"Ow!" exclaimed Shivers.

He then noticed that Luigi had brought a friend.

It looked as if he had taken somebody to go ghost hunting with him.

Well, he would be having none of that.

He picked up a saw and swung it at Zelda.

Zelda parried it with her scythe.

She wondered how she was going to make Shivers expose his heart.

The princess of Hyrule then noticed that Shivers seemed to be carrying a candlestick.

She remembered that she had gotten the Fire Element Medal a short while ago.

Zelda then got an idea.

Casting a spell, she ignited Shivers' candlestick.

As soon as Shivers noticed his candlestick was on fire, he began to panic.

"Aah! Put it out! Put it out!" exclaimed the butler, shaking his candlestick back and forth.

This caused Shivers' heart to become exposed.

Zelda then slashed Shivers with her scythe. Repeatedly.

Shivers was sucked inside of it.

On the lighter side of things, he didn't have to worry about the fire anymore.

Although, perhaps he should have been more concerned about Zelda's scythe.

"That was-a clever." remarked Luigi.

Zelda smiled.

The light came on, and the ghostly chill suddenly stopped.

Also, there was another key.

This key happened to lead to the Conservatory.

Perhaps that was where Melody Pianissima was. Music was her life...as well as her afterlife.

The two of them decided to enter.

Inside were two Boos playing the drums.

"Quick! Capture them!" exclaimed Luigi.

Zelda nodded and slashed them with her scythe.

The two of them were captured.

However, there were more ghosts playing musical instruments as well.

One of them was a Gold Ghost.

Luigi quickly vacuumed him.

There was also a Purple Puncher playing music.

Zelda slashed him with her scythe.

Another Slime Specter appeared. He was playing a violin.

Luigi vacuumed him up, careful to avoid the slime.

Suddenly, the piano began to play music.

As it turned out, it was Melody Pianissima.

"Can you guess what song I'm playing?" asked Melody.

She began to play a song.

However, Luigi wasn't familiar with it.

"Hmm..." thought Luigi. It didn't seem like any song from a Mario game.

Just what song was it?

However, though Luigi wasn't familiar with the song, Zelda was.

"I know! It's the Legend Of Zelda theme song!" exclaimed Zelda.

Melody applauded.

"Very good! Now why don't you do battle with my musical instruments?" asked Melody Pianissima.

"Oh great..." said the princess.

Suddenly, the musical instruments began to float around.

The trumpet fired off music notes at Luigi.

"Aah!" exclaimed Luigi.

Likewise, the violin whacked Zelda on the head.

"Ow!" shouted Zelda.

Zelda slashed it with her scythe, and the violin collapsed on the ground.

Likewise, Luigi ignited the trumpet, and it too fell on the floor.

The harp fired off more music notes at the pair.

However, it returned to normal once Zelda slashed it.

This was followed by the drums, who began to roll towards the duo.

Luigi retaliated by setting them on fire, causing them to stop moving.

Melody followed by launching music sheets at Luigi.

However, Luigi sucked them up.

Finally, the piano itself came to life.

It had rather sharp fangs.

Luigi seemed to recall there being a similar piano in Big Boo's Haunt.

The piano was more resilient than the other instruments, on account on being much bigger.

It took a bite out of Zelda.

"Ow!" exclaimed Zelda.

However, it too would go down.

Feeling worn out from using her powers to their fullest extent, Melody's heart was now exposed.

Luigi seized his opportunity to vacuum up the ghost musician.

The lights turned back on.

"That was one musical battle." remarked the princess.

Luigi nodded.

Since they had defeated Melody, they now had access to her key.

This key led to the Maid's Room.

"A Maid's Room? I don't-a recall that being-a in the-a mansion before..." noted Luigi.

"It seems appropriate considering that there's a butler room." remarked Zelda.

Perhaps they would find another Portrait Ghost there? Granted, it was probably one that E. Gadd hadn't caught during his long ghost career, so they weren't quite sure what they were facing.

Still, a portrait ghost was a portrait ghost.

Off they went to catch it.

 _It looks like our heroes have the Fire Element Medal...that will come in handy with certain ghosts. It did come in handy with Shivers, after all. He certainly is pyrophobic. One wonders how he became a ghost in the first place._

 _I figured I would have Melody attack with more than just music sheets. And yes, there were more ghosts in the conservatory than simply Pianissima this time. I figured that would make things more interesting._

 _Expect more spookiness in the next chapter! That's what you want, right?_


	5. Chapter 5: Fair Maiden

_As you can probably tell, I figured that I would include original characters in this fanfic. Now Luigi and Zelda are going to be fighting one of them. They're not going to be fighting the ghosts I based off of chess pieces just yet..._

 _The scythe seemed rather appropriate for reaping ghosts, don't you think?_

 _I'll also include Polterpup in this chapter. He's kind of like Casper...if he were a dog. Throw the dog a bone!_

 _I'll also include a mailman..the enemies of dogs._

 **Chapter 5: Fair Maiden**

"It looks like we're going to be fighting yet another portrait ghost..." said Luigi. The Game Boy Horror was capable of sensing whenever a portrait ghost was nearby. And this time was no exception.

"I can take them!" exclaimed Zelda, brandishing her scythe.

Luigi had to admit, Zelda was picking up things faster than he did.

Then again, she didn't seem nearly as afraid of ghosts as he was. Keeping your head on straight actually made catching ghosts that much easier for people.

Perhaps E. Gadd had learned that? Considering that he had hunted ghosts for many years, he of all people would know that. Unfortunately, he wasn't there to give Luigi advice this time, because he had been captured.

Strangely, this one was a portrait ghost he hadn't encountered before, nor did Luigi.

She had long, black hair and was dressed like a maid...since she was one. She was similar in appearance to Melody Pianissima. However, she was slightly younger.

Her name was Matilda.

"La la la..." said Matilda.

She didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

Perhaps they should utilize the element of surprise.

However, her heart wasn't exposed, so they didn't have an opportunity to attack. It seemed that as if with the Portrait Ghosts that they had encountered before, they couldn't just shine the flashlight on her and grab the vaccum

They needed to find a way to expose it somehow. The only question was...how would they do that?

Currently, she was shooing away the mice that seemed to be infesting the mansion.

"How do they keep getting in?" questioned Matilda. She didn't see any mouse holes in the room.

Then again, the ghosts in the mansion happened to be rather spectral. Maybe they were getting in simply by waltzing in through the walls?

"Um, should we be catching her? She seems innocent..." noted Zelda.

"But she is probably guarding a key..." stated Luigi.

"True." acknowledged the princess. They couldn't go anywhere if they couldn't unlock the doors. And the doors seemed rather sturdy so busting down the doors would be tough.

Besides, chances are it would attract the attention of the ghosts.

She asked herself why there were so many keys inside the mansion. How did the ghosts even manage to find them all?

Well, hopefully they would be able to reach King Boo...eventually.

The maid noticed them.

She actually seemed happy to see them.

Perhaps they didn't realize what the duo were there for.

"Hi, are you here to help me clean?" asked the maid.

She noticed that Luigi just so happened to have a vacuum, so she assumed as such.

"We need your key." explained Zelda.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." answered Matilda. King Boo was to be defended.

Suddenly, a broom sped itself towards Zelda.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the princess. That broom almost hit her.

A mop whacked Luigi on the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed the plumber with the now bruised noggin.

Shortly afterwards, a bucket fell on Zelda's head.

She attempted to pull it off.

"I hope she doesn't mop the floor with us...literally." remarked Zelda.

Luigi lost his balance, and he ended up breaking a vase.

Matilda did not take it well at all.

"No! Not the vase!" shouted Matilda, her hands pressed against her head. That vase was expensive! Why was there so many treasures in the mansion anyway? She wanted to ask King Boo from that.

The shock from the destruction of the vase exposed her heart.

"I guess we know how to expose her heart...by making her upset." noted Zelda.

Luigi shrugged and began swallowing up Matilda, careful to avoid hitting anything that could cause him to lose the connection.

"So this is how it feels to be sucked inside a vacuum..." remarked Matilda.

It was rather ironic.

As usual, the lights turned back on. Luigi had to question why Matilda would want to work in the dark. Her job would be easier if thr lights were on.

While Luigi hadn't fought her before, it seemed that he had managed to catch her rather quickly. Perhaps she wasn't a terribly strong portrait ghost. She was stronger than Neville though.

"It's a shame she's not alive anymore. Otherwise, I might just hire her." noted Zelda. Her castle could use another maid, mostly because if just how big it was.

Luigi nodded.

As it turned out, she had a key.

Unsurprisingly, the key was pretty clean.

Luigi wondered where the key went.

"Where could that key possibly go..." said Luigi.

"We should check the Game Boy Horror..." noted Zelda.

She pulled out the Game Boy Horror to investigate.

Apparently, the next key was in a room that had Dry Bones.

This room had an air duct.

It looked like setting them on fire wasn't going to work. While Koopa Troopas could be harmed by fireballs, the same could not be said for their undead counterparts. They were comparable to Buzzy Beetles that way, though Buzzy Beetles did not have the power to reassemble themselves.

They were going to have to try something different.

The vacuum would still work though. They just needed to find a way to swallow them.

They entered the Duct Room, careful to avoid being hit by the bones.

Well, Luigi could simply suck them up.

However, Zelda had to parry them with her scythe, so things were a bit more difficult for her.

Eventually, one of them collapsed.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the Dry Bones.

Zelda slashed the skeleton with her scythe.

It was sucked inside.

"I knew that I should have drinked more milk..." noted the Dry Bones.

"It's a bit late for that now." answered Zelda. Although, now that she thought of it, wouldn't the milk go through him?

"Don't those ghosts make you rattle your bones?" asked the Red Toad over the Game Boy Horror. Personally he wasn't so willing to enter the haunted mansion himself. Besides, he didn't have the equipment for catching ghosts.

"Funny you should mention that..." answered Zelda.

On that subject, a Mr. Bones showed up.

He looked cross.

"What are you doing with my friends?" asked the skeleton angrily.

"We're just trying to get a key...which unfortunately your friends won't part with." explained Zelda.

Mr. Bones realized that since he had the key, the ghosthunters would be after him.

Perhaps it would be best if he decided to flee-before he was captured!

"Where's he going?" asked Zelda.

"We had-a better catch him before he-a gets away!" shouted Luigi.

Zelda nodded.

However, the Dry Bones weren't intending to let them leave.

It seemed that they would have to get past them first.

Shrugging, Luigi leapt on one of the Dry Bones and kicked his shell towards the others. It worked with Koopa Troopas, so it was plausible that it would work with Dry Bones.

This worked well, and the Dry Bones collapsed.

Luigi now had his window of opportunity to suck them up...which he did.

"Alright then...let's go catch that man, shall we?" asked Zelda. Personally she had to question why he was running when he didn't exactly need to lose weight. On the other hand, Mario could probably afford to lose some weight...which he couldn't do on account on being trapped inside a painting.

Zelda and Luigi looked around for him.

They didn't have to go far.

As it turned out, Mr. Bones was being chased by a Polterpup. It looked as if he were screaming...which was ironic since usually it was Luigi who was doing the screaming.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" shouted the ghost dog.

"Get away from me!" shouted Mr. Bones. If he could sweat, chances are that he would be.

Why didn't anyone tell him there were Polterpups in the mansion?

He was sure his friends would like to know that.

"Arf arf arf!" shouted the happy Polterpup.

"I can't imagine why that Polterpup could be chasing him..." joked Zelda.

Luigi captured Mr. Bones, and picked up the key he dropped.

In the process, Mr. Bones left a bone behind.

Polterpup happily munched on the bone.

Luigi then pat the Polterpup on the head.

"Should we try catching him?" asked Zelda. Technically speaking, he was a ghost. Though unlike the other ghosts, he wasn't scary.

"He's not bothering us, so no." answered Luigi. That, and he wasn't guarding a key.

His mouth was open so he could tell that he wasn't hiding a key inside his mouth. And there was no key dangling from his collar, either.

Zelda decided that maybe they shouldn't.

However, she wondered if not all of the dogs in the mansion were going to be so friendly.

Perhaps Luigi had captured a ghost dog once?

Luigi checked to see where the locked room was.

Perhaps it was being guarded by another member of Chauncey's family.

For some strange reason, there was an entire family of ghosts living inside the mansion.

However, it didn't seem that there was any particularly powerful ghosts guarding it. Not a Portrait Ghost at least.

Well, there was a Gobber, one of the most gluttonous ghosts that you could ever come across.

Sure enough, it seemed that he was in an area with lots of food. Perhaps this room was known as the Gourmet Room.

It would be nice if he shared some of the food with someone else, but apparently he had no intention of doing so.

He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Luigi was reminded of Mr. Luggs, though he was purple instead of yellow. And of course, he didn't spit out fireballs.

On that note, was Mr. Luggs in the mansion somewhere?

"Om nom, nom nom nom." said the Gobber.

"You think we can suck up a ghost that big?" questioned Zelda.

To be honest to himself, Luigi had done so before.

It was surprising what could fit inside the Poltergust.

However, they still needed to fight him in order to trap him. He had a lot of health, but they could work around that.

As soon as the Gobber saw Luigi, he threw an egg at him.

"Hey!" shouted Luigi.

He rubbed the egg yolk off his face. Wait, why exactly was he eating the eggs raw? He preferred to eat them scrambled personally.

Zelda slashed the Gobber with her scythe.

This made him angry, and he slapped Zelda in the face.

She rubbed it in response.

"You know, Matilda might be glad we vacuumed her. Now she won't have to clean up after this guy." noted Zelda. Some ghosts didn't have table manners.

"Yeah..." nodded Luigi. That would be a real pain, even for someone who had a powerful vacuum like he did.

Luigi began to suck up the Gobber.

"Help!" exclaimed the Gobber.

A Boo came.

He attempted to hit Luigi with a frying pan.

"Take this, ghost hunter!" shouted the Boo.

However, he was captured by Zelda before he could so. Seemed that she was aware of her surroundings.

"Nice try, ghost of a beach ball." said Zelda.

"Do I really look like a beach ball?" asked the Boo. To be honest, all Boos kind of looked the same, though they had a variety of different names that happened to be puns. To be honest, he wouldn't be able to tell King Boo apart from other Boos if it weren't for that crown that he always wore on his head.

"Well, kinda." answered the princess.

He actually did use to play beach ball...before his time had come, that is. Nowadays he wasn't typically in the sun. It was never sunny at the mansion, so he liked it there.

Luigi sucked up the Gobber.

However, he slipped over the mess that the Gobber had left on the floor in the process.

"Whoa!" shouted Luigi.

"You think he died when he choked on something?" asked Zelda.

"That-a would be my guess." noted Luigi. He had sometimes warned his brother not to eat and talk at the same time, back when they were younger.

Speaking of his brother, how far were they to rescuing him? They knew they were doing something right because they had rescued one of the Toads, but rescuing the others wouldn't be as easy.

Although, he got the feeling that they weren't far from rescuing the orange Toad.

Perhaps it was simply a hunch.

They just needed to find the ghost that was guarding him. Since the Red Toad had been guarded by Chauncey, chances are he would be guarded by another ghost, presumably one that was powerful or more powerful.

It looked as if the next key was guarded by another Portrait Ghost.

This one happened to be a mailman.

"There's a mailman in this mansion?" asked Luigi.

"Perhaps he was the one that sent your brother that letter." answered Zelda. Or perhaps King Boo sent that letter to Mario himself.

If it was the mailman, Luigi wanted a word with him. He was a kidnapping accessory.

His name was Postman Perry.

On the way there, our heroes encountered a Ceiling Surprise.

"Whoa!" shouted Luigi. Those ghosts were pretty unpredictable. Thankfully, not of all them were actually dangerous. Some of them dropped bombs, but some of them didn't.

"Maybe we should check the ceiling..." suggested Zelda.

Luigi nodded. That way they wouldn't be able to get the jump on them.

Sure enough, Perry was busy sorting mail.

He was dressed in blue and of course was wearing a mailman's hat. He also had a yellow mustache.

Apparently, he took his job seriously. Perhaps he was a mailman when he was alive?

With him were several Boos.

They were also wearing mailman hats.

"Let's see now...the Boos Brothers will want this letter...and Boo The Builder will want this one..." said Postman Perry.

"Hey, you!" exclaimed Luigi.

Perry turned around.

His eyes widened with surprise.

He wasn't happy to see who it was. He put his hands on his ribs.

"Luigi? You better not try to tamper with my mail!" exclaimed Perry. If Luigi was trying to commit mail fraud, then he had another thing coming.

"Actually, we just want a key." explained Zelda.

"Oh. You'll have to vacuum me first!" exclaimed Perry.

"Typical." answered the princess.

Postman Perry handed Luigi a package.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

He looked inside.

Inside was a Bob-Omb.

"Wah!" shouted Luigi.

Quickly, he tossed it away.

Unsurprisingly, there was an explosion.

"Whew!" shouted Luigi. Perhaps the Bob-Omb noises coming from the package should have tipped him off.

"I thought I had him for a moment." said the mail ghost. Maybe he could give him a poison mushroom next time. Every portrait ghost seemed to have one already.

The Boos attacked Luigi, who was attempting to shake them off.

He sucked them up and sighed in relief.

Zelda slashed him with her scythe.

Fortunately for him, his heart wasn't exposed, so he wasn't in danger of being captured.

"Ow! Quit it!" demanded Postman Perry. That reminded him of the times that he had gotten a paper cut.

"You're not mailing us to Nowhere!" shouted Zelda.

Postman Perry handed Zelda another package.

"Is it another Bob-Omb?" asked Zelda.

"No." answered the ghost.

Zelda opened it...

...and got punched with a boxing glove.

"Oof!" shouted Zelda, rubbing her cheek.

The ghost laughed at her expense, pointing at her in the process.

"You're as mischievous as the Boos themselves..." noted Zelda.

"I sure am!" noted Perry.

However, it seemed that his heart was exposed whenever he laughed.

It looked as if his weakness was uncovered.

Zelda seized her opportunity.

"Nooooo! I have so much mail to deliver!" exclaimed Perry as the scythe began to swallow him.

"Have you ever thought of retiring?" asked Zelda.

The mailghost was sucked inside. He had so many packages left to deliver, too.

"That's another one down." said the princess. Ironically, she wasn't intending to mail the portrait that Perry would make to anyone else. It would stay at Professor E. Gadd's laboratory along with the other portraits, it seemed.

The ghost dropped another package.

She decided to give it a shake.

It didn't seem to be booby-trapped.

Zelda opened the package.

Inside was a key.

"I guess I kind of saw this one coming." said Zelda.

However, from what the Game Boy Horror told them, they were going to have to approach the next room with caution.

It led to another Possessor.

"Another one?" asked the princess.

"I guess-a we haven't seen the last of them." noted Luigi. This one would most likely be stronger than the last.

"Yeah..." nodded Zelda.

The question was as to what he would possess.

There were multiple possibilities.

However, they had a good hint.

He was located in a Statue Room.

On the way there, they encountered the Polterpup once more.

He was sniffing around.

"Are you looking for the mailman?" asked Zelda.

The ghost puppy nodded. He simply did not like that man.

"We already got him." said Luigi.

He seemed happy about that.

"You better not pee on the carpet." warned Zelda.

The Polterpup looked at Zelda sheepishly.

When they were ready, the heroes opened the door.

 _Yes, I decided to use original characters for this fanfic. I didn't want to simply reuse all the Portrait Ghosts from Luigi's Mansion, since that would make it a rehash of the original._

 _So, I decided that I would use original characetrs to go along with the original Portrait Ghosts._

 _Seemed like a good deal._

 _Oh, and I featured Polterpup again. He's a memorable character from Dark Moon if you ask me. He's also one of the few ghosts that ISN'T out for Luigi.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Bogmiring The Scenery

_In this chapter, Luigi and Zelda will fight the possessor. And then they'll fight Bogmire. Remember him? For some strange reason he doesn't seem to change his facial expression...ever. Most ghosts have more facial expressions than that. He can control lightning!_

 _He also looks like jelly. Is there a peanut butter ghost somewhere?_

 _Personally I'm looking forward to the sequel to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Although, I'm starting to question why it's called Luigi's Mansion when it takes place at a hotel._

 _I also threw in a reference to some infamous Mario and Legend Of Zelda games. Have you heard of them?_

 **Chapter 6: Bogmiring The Scenery**

Luigi wondered how many possessors he would have to face this time. Before he had faced five. However, given King Boo's increase in power, it was plausible that he would face more this time.

It seemed that each of the possessors were guarding the ghosts that were holding onto their friends. The first one had been guarding Chauncey.

However, it seemed there was another ghost as well.

They witnessed Vincent Van Gore, who turned towards them as soon as they entered the room.

It seemed that he had been expecting their arrival.

"You!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Ve meet again, Monsieur Luigi. Admiring my artvork?" asked Van Gore. He remembered the day where he had been sealed inside a painting, as long ago as it was. Luigi had vacuumed up all his creations.

Van Gore noticed that there was a princess with him. Was it Princess Peach? Perhaps she had noticed that Mario was missing and had decided to search for him herself...instead of sending those Toads like she did last time.

Oh wait, Princess Peach didn't have pointy ears like this princess did. She also dressed in pink.

"Did you decide not to rescue your frere alone? Perhaps zat vas a good decision..." noted Van Gore. It'd be a lot easier to fight the ghosts if Luigi had a partner backing him up. Perhaps he should consider finding an ally to help him make ghosts.

Then again, he was already training ghosts in the ways of art. They were big fans of his work...and not simply because he was creating the ghosts that were swarming the mansion.

"Well, Mario wasn't the only one who was kidnapped..." noted Luigi.

Now that Vincent thought of it...wasn't Link (the Hero of Hyrule) also captured.

That would explain why Zelda was with him.

Well, now he had the opportunity to get his revenge on him...by making stronger ghosts.

"Those statues are impressive." noted Luigi.

"I've found someone to help me bring my artvork to life. Let me introduce him to you!" exclaimed the artist.

"That doesn't sound good." noted Zelda.

Another Possessor appeared.

This one seemed stronger than the previous one. In addition, it had two spikes instead of one.

This possessor was known as the Punctual Possessor.

It possessed a statue and it came to life.

The statue in question happened to resemble Shigeru Miyamoto.

"Does this count as a fourth wall break?" asked Zelda.

Luigi shrugged.

Vincent Van Gore disappeared. Unfortunately, it seemed they wouldn't be able to capture him...yet.

Perhaps he was in the artist's studio...as before.

As soon as it was awakened, the possessed statue swung its fists at Luigi.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luigi.

Zelda tried swinging her scythe at the statue, but it only scratched it.

"I need something more potent..." noted the princess.

The statue then charged.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi.

The green plumber sidestepped.

It missed and hit a wall.

The Possessor briefly emerged from the statue, dazed from the crash.

"I need to watch where I'm going..." noted the possessor.

Quickly, Luigi sucked up one of the sheets the Possessor was wearing.

"Aah!" shouted the possessor. It looked as if he had fallen victim to the dreaded Poltergust.

However, this made the Possessor more aggressive.

It flew back into the statue and started attacking him again.

The statue kicked Luigi and knocked him backward.

"Oof!" exclaimed Luigi.

Quickly, he grabbed the coins that fell.

It then punched Zelda.

However, she didn't seem to be in a hurry to pick up the coins.

"Why-a aren't you picking them up?" asked Luigi.

"I'm already rich." pointed out Zelda. Her castle was probably bigger than Luigi's mansion was...which was really saying something.

Luigi noted that perhaps the princess had a point.

Artist Ghosts appeared. They were holding onto paintbrushes.

"These ghosts are dressed like Van Gore..." noted Zelda.

One of them threw a paint bucket at Zelda.

"Ow!" shouted the princess.

Zelda slashed the ghost that had thrown the bucket of paint at her, swallowing him.

"Noooo! Now I'll never finish my painting!" exclaimed the ghost. It was his pride and joy, too. One could say it was his life's work...oh wait.

"It's a shame that the Mona Lisa was never quite finished." noted Zelda. It was ALMOST finished though.

In the process, he left a bucket of paint behind.

Luigi began to vacuum up the other ghosts.

Zelda wondered if she could do something with that bucket of paint.

She decided to toss it at the statue.

This blinded the possessor, and it crashed into a wall again.

Once again, the possessor was expelled from the statue.

Zelda slashed off the second layer of the ghost.

However, this made the possessor really angry.

The statue began to stomp around, making small earthquakes.

Luigi tried not to lose his footing.

However, the possessor tripped, causing him to emerge from the statue again.

At this point, he realized that he was in trouble.

"That's the downside to having legs." noted Zelda.

She then captured the possessor with her scythe.

That was another possessor down.

The possessor dropped a key, much like the possessor before him.

Perhaps it would lead to the boss.

The key led to a gate leading to the cemetery.

Luigi and Zelda opened it, looking around. They could see the full moon in the sky.

It was rather chilly in the cemetery, to say the very least. Visiting it at night felt kind of uncomfortable, though as usual, Zelda didn't seem to be frightened.

It was rather quiet in the cemetery, too. A bit too quiet, if you were to ask Luigi.

The duo examined the graves. They might not actually tell them anything useful, but it was worth a shot.

One of the tombstones read "Hotel Mario. He didn't have an enclosed instruction book to help him navigate the seven Koopa Hotels."

"Koopas have hotels?" asked Luigi.

Another read "CD-I Link. If only he had time to grab his stuff so that he could face the Faces Of Evil."

Yet another read "CD-I Zelda. She dared to bring light to Ganon's lair."

"Have you heard of these people?" asked Zelda. One of them happened to share the same name as her. And what was that about entering Ganon's lair?

Luigi shrugged.

Perhaps there were also graves for each of the Portrait Ghosts. Based on the paintings, perhaps they were alive at some point in their lives. Mr. Luggs used to be alive before he had that heart attack, for instance.

This of course wouldn't be the first time Luigi was in a cemetery. He didn't usually enjoy visiting cemeteries because they reminded him of the Boos that always seemed to give him a hard time.

But if it meant finding his brother, he was all for it.

However, Zelda was used to visiting the cemetery. There were a lot of knights lying there. Some had been killed in action, some not. She just hoped that Link wouldn't have his own tombstone in the graveyard long before she left the mortal world.

Unsurprisingly, ghosts liked to hang out at the graveyard.

However, there was only one ghost in the cemetery at the moment. Luigi wondered where the other ghosts had gone off too.

This ghost was a powerful one.

A chill crept down his spine.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi.

"What is that? Gelatin come to life?" inquired Zelda. This ghost looked...wobbly.

Gelatin coming to life wouldn't be so surprising considering all the paranormal things that happened in the mansion.

She'd stick a fork in it, but it would probably simply go through the ghoul.

Luigi happened to recognize this particular portrait ghost.

"It's Bogmire!" exclaimed the plumber. Like Chauncey, he had fought him to obtain one of the keys to the mansion. Most likely he was guarding a key once again.

Bogmire let out a moan.

He recalled him having the ability to create copies of himself. However, these copies were of a different color, making it not so difficult to tell them apart from the original.

Anyways, it seemed that another one of his old enemies had come back for revenge. All of them had come back for revenge, it seemed...but Bogmire was one of the more memorable ones.

Fortunately, he had Zelda with him this time. He felt less scared whenever there was somebody else with him, like his brother Mario. What a shame he had been captured.

However, it was likely he was stronger this time around. Chauncey was stronger than the last time he had fought him, though he still had the same personality.

Bogmire transferred the two of them into an arena.

If looked as if there was no way out.

They would have to fight him.

Bogmire shot electricity at the duo.

Zelda and Luigi ducked underneath the blasts.

He then waved his hand, and summoned Dry Bones.

The minions rattled their bones at them.

"It looks-a like he's got friends..." noted Luigi. Perhaps it was too risky to try to take the duo on alone.

"I think these guys take their dieting a little too seriously..." remarked Zelda.

One of the Dry Bones threw a bone at Zelda.

"Ow!" exclaimed the princess.

She rubbed her face.

However, Zelda knocked a Dry Bones skull towards Bogmire.

This stunned him.

Bogmire groaned as stars appeared around his head. It was rather ironic that his own minions were being used against him.

Luigi realized that he now had an opportunity to attack, and decided not to let that opportunity go to waste.

He vacuumed away some of his health.

However, he zapped Luigi in retaliation.

"Oww!" shouted Luigi, his skeleton visible for a few moments. Perhaps this was why he became a plumber instead of an electrician.

Although to be honest with himself, he was a hero more often that he was a plumber.

A shadow then appeared underneath Luigi's feet.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

A shadow fist then punched him.

"Ow!" exclaimed the plumber.

Perhaps he needed to pay more attention.

Zelda shot a fireball at Bogmire.

He recoiled from the heat.

The phantom launched electricity, but Zelda parried it with her scythe.

She then slashed him with it.

Bogmire let out a screech.

Zelda covered her ears, dropping her scythe to the ground in the process.

Quickly, she picked it back up.

Unfortunately for Bogmire, screeching loudly like that exposed his heart.

Luigi began to vacuum him again.

Bogmire managed to avoid being sucked up, but it had worn him down to an extent.

However, the Dry Bones continued to attack them.

Luigi vacuumed one, leaving the skull behind.

He then tossed it at Bogmire.

However, Bogmire was more alert this time and avoided the skull.

Perhaps it would be best if they didn't repeat the same tactics.

Bogmire summoned some Boos to aid him.

"Nah nah!" exclaimed one of the Boos, sticking his tongue out at Luigi.

"Where's your manners?" asked Zelda.

However, Luigi swallowed them up.

"Boo hoo!" shouted one of the Boos as he was captured.

Bogmire spawned another shadow.

Zelda narrowly parried the sword that emerged from it.

She then slashed Bogmire with her scythe.

This seemed to do the trick.

As soon as he was swallowed, Bogmire dropped an orange key.

This key had a bat on it.

"That's another key." noted Zelda. Perhaps there would be eight of them? It was just a hunch.

Luigi grinned.

In addition, he also dropped the portrait of the Orange Toad.

"There you are! All those tombstones were making me feel dreary..." noted the Orange Toad. He felt bad for Hotel Mario, not having the enclosed instruction book to navigate the hotels with. Where was the enclosed instruction book, anyway?

If there was one for the mansion, King Boo had probably burned it.

Rumor had it that he was quite fond of toast...and that he had nearly caused a blackout in his house due to plugging in too many toasters.

Hopefully King Boo hadn't reserved two of them for Luigi and Zelda.

Now they were a step closer to reaching King Boo, even if they were still far from him.

"I'm sure that the Toad in red will be happy to be reunited with you." noted the princess.

The Orange Toad nodded.

And indeed the Red Toad was.

"Yay!" exclaimed the Red Toad. He was wondering when one of his friends would be rescued.

Fortunately, the ghosts hadn't broken the machine, or there might not be a way to free them.

Quickly, he put the Orange Toad in the machine and he was freed.

"It's good to be back." cheered the Orange Toad. It seemed that they had already rescued another Toad before him.

Being in that spooky mansion really scared him. He didn't think he had what it took to be the one wielding the Poltergust personally...or in Zelda's case, a soul-reaping scythe.

The Red Toad cheered. It was getting lonely in the laboratory with everyone else gone. Having another Toad around made him feel better.

Though to be honest, he felt even more relieved that they had protection from the ghosts. They could thank the professor for that.

Well, it looked as if they would be rescuing the Yellow Toad next. According to the Game Boy Horrors. he was their next stop.

"You ready to make some portraits?" asked the Red Toad. To be honest, this was his favorite part of the job.

Luigi nodded. Perhaps it was ironic that he was making ghosts into portraits considering one of his spectral foes happened to be a painter.

"I'm sorry you've all gotten involved in this." said the green plumber. It was bad enough that the professor had gotten captured, but now the Toads had gotten themselves stuffed into portraits as well.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll rescue all of us." spoke the Orange Toad. If there was anyone that could rescue them all.

The two Toads decided to look at the new portraits.

A few of them looked unfamiliar. E. Gadd had told them about all the ghosts that he had caught on his journeys (and the ghosts Luigi had recaptured for him), but he had never told them about these ones.

It seemed that King Boo was adding new ghosts to his arsenal.

Luigi noticed Polterpup and petted him.

As he did so, he remembered something.

Perhaps since all the ghosts that were in E. Gadd's gallery were released...maybe he would see Madame Clairvoya again?

She had helped him in his journey to rescue his brother by giving him information about Mario's location...although for some strange reason, she had been holding onto the key to the Safari Zone the entire time.

Perhaps if he managed to find her, she could help him out once again.

Luigi received a message from Princess Peach.

"Any luck finding Mario?" asked Princess Peach. Hopefully that cake she had baked him wouldn't go to waste. It was delicious.

"We're-a working on it..." said Luigi. Hopefully they could rescue Mario...otherwise, there would be nobody to rescue Princess Peach in the event that she got captured.

On the lighter side, they had rescued two of the six Toads. No sign of the professor or Mario, however.

Luckily, Bowser was on vacation at the moment.

Zelda's father was wondering what was for dinner...as usual. He certainly was a glutton. Hopefully he wouldn't end up like Mr. Luggs did...she didn't feel like capturing her own father and putting him in a painting.

Besides, there were already multiple portraits of him around the castle.

Meanwhile, King Boo was disappointed that another Toad had been rescued. That was one less painting for his collection. There were still four Toads left, however.

First Chauncey and now Bogmire. Considering that Chauncey was a baby, it had been understandable that he had been captured. Bogmire, however, was a bit more surprising.

"Another one of those Toads has been rescued...perhaps Boolossus will be more up to the task." noted King Boo. In the past, he had been his strongest servant...but nowadays, Queen Boo was the commander of his army.

Mario and Link were relieved that Luigi and Zelda were alright. They would be miserable if Luigi and Zelda ended up as portraits next to them.

Though Boolossus was bigger than King Boo was, he was actually weaker. Boolossus had the strength of fifteen Boos...but at this point, he had the strength of a hundred Boos.

Hopefully he wouldn't pop so easily this time.

Incidentally, Boolossus was the reason why he sought revenge on E. Gadd in the first place. He found it deliciously ironic that the scientist himself was inside a painting, guarded by the queen of the Boos.

The Revolting Rook was hoping that Luigi and Zelda would get clobbered.

"Why exactly did you have a baby guard the Red Toad, anyway?" asked the Revolting Rook.

"He wasn't just any baby." pointed out the King Boo.

Well, he did trap them in that crib and shrink them.

Still, he thought that King Boo could do better.

He decided to keep watching the show.

 _Well, that's another Toad rescued. Let's see if the heroes can make a trio. And yes, Boolossus will be guarding him. However, our heroes will be facing my original characters after that...with the exception of King Boo.  
_

 _Unfortunately, they haven't seen the last of Vincent Van Gore. He's still out there._

 _I wonder if Mr. Luggs had ever tried to eat Bogmire. Then again, he'd probably zap him if he tried._

 _In the next chapter, our heroes will encounter Mr. Luggs. And another one of my OCs._


End file.
